The Prophecy Begins
by Silvy-oh-Graystripe's homie
Summary: yes, lame name. bear[bare?] with me. this is about a cat named Bluepaw, a Thunderclan apprentice. Follow her as she copes with murder, mystery, and prophecies to become what she is destined to be. [hopefully a series]
1. Prologue

The Prophecy Begins

Proluge

Our need for food is greater than ever, Raggedstar," said the young medicine cat. "I am aware of this,Dustfur" , "And what do you plan to do about it!" snapped the medicine cat. "I have no ideas, have StarClan shown you anything?"asked the ShadowClan leader. After a short pause, the medicine cat said "Yes" looking into the sky. "A battle is coming," Then she turned to the ShadowClan leader. "But can we afford a battle?" the gray speckled tom asked the large tabby-tom. "Afterall, though our clan is fierce and many, the dream showed that we would have no allies in this battle," The ShadowClan leader didnt seem to be worried about the second part of the dream, he was too excited about the prospect of a battle. "A battle," pondered the tabby. "Yes, a battle. But I wish there was another way. Violence is almost never the answer." He paused and scanned the stars of Silverpelt. "But I will not stand to see my clan starve to death around me," he said darkly, wiht the slightest hint of a snarl in his voice. If a battle is the only way, then so be it," he murmered. Out of the corner of his eye, he looked at the gray cat beside him. He was lost in thought, and his eyes were distant, looking out at something only he could see. Soon, Raggedstar too was lost in his own thoughts, thinking of the future of his hungry clan.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_In the ThunderClan Nursery, a _large blue kit tumbled over her mother. "Calm down now," murmered Dappletail, the oldest nursery queen, this would be her last litter, and then she would leave her warrior duties to go join the elders in their den. "Yes mother" mewed the blue kit. The queen then bent down to gently lick her kit. This was a very special day for the small bundle of blue fur. Then a huge tabby-tom squeezed into the small nursery. "It is time," mewoed the tabby. "Coming, Runningstar," said Dappletail to the tabby. "Come Bluekit," murmered the pretty she-cat. The mother, kit, and clan leader stepped out of the nursery one after another. Runningstar then leaped onto the Highrock and yowled "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Insantly many cats crowded into the clearing and seated themselves under the rock. "It has come time for this kit to leave the nursery," He flicked his tail to motion at the blue kit sitting at the foot of the Highrock. "She will now join the clan as an apprentice," he mewowed clearly, so he could be heard by all the cats around him. Then he turned to the kit. "From this moment on," he mewed. "Untill she has earned her warrior name, this cat will be called Bluepaw," Then he turned to a large brown tabby tom sitting under the Highrock. "Browntail," mewed Runninstar. " Now that your last apprentice has become a warrior, you are ready to take on this cat as your apprentice. You have shown this clan much wisdom, and I hope you share it with this young cat," "Of course," replied the light brown tom steadily. "_So this cat is to be my mentor,"_ thought Bluepaw. _"And, I'm Bluepaw!"_ she thought excitedly. _"I can't wait to meet my fellow apprentices!'_ Then her new mentor stepped forward. Bluepaw remembered what her mother had told her, and she stepped forward also and touched noses with Browntail. Then she went to sit next to the other apprentices. "Bluepaw," called Runningstar, "Starting now, untill you become a warrior, you will sleep in the apprentice's den," After he said this he jumped down from the Highrock and went to his den, followed by his senior warriors. "Hey Bluepaw!" some called. Others said,"Welcome Bluepaw!" The young cat just pressed around everyone and let the praise sink in.

At the apprentice's den, BLuepaw looked around in wonder. Then a voice sounded behind her. "So Bluepaw, how does it feel to be an apprentice?" Bluepaw turned around to see Redpaw, who had been made an apprentice just 3 days before her. "Hi Redpaw!" she mewoed. For a time, she had shared the nursery with this cat, and she was glad to have a friend. Then she noticed another cat in the den, and recognized him as Lionpaw, who had been made an apprentice a few weeks before Redpaw."Hey Lionpaw," mewed Bluepaw. "Oh, hi Bluepaw!" mewed the orange tom. "Bluepaw!" called a voice from outside the den. She hurried over to see Browntail. "Bluepaw," he repeated when she appeared at the mouth of the den. "Tomorrow at sunrise we begin training. I'll meet you in the clearing at that time," "Yes Browntail," replied Bluepaw. As she examined her mentor, she realized he was already an older warrior. _"I must show deep respect for this warrior,"_ she thought as Browntail walked over to the fresh kill pile. "C'mon Bluepaw," Redpaw's voice interupped her thoughts. "Lets go get some fresh kill," "Okay!" she mewed. "Coming Lionpaw?" "Be right with you!" he called. Soon, he appeared and fell into step beside the other two cats, who had left the den just moments before. As they approached the pile, Bluepaw heard some of the older cats talking. " This leafbare is harder than ever" mewed Redpaw's mentor Twanyspots, who was a very young warrior, but that didn't stop him from becoming Runnningstar's deputy. The deputy is the leader's second hand cat. "Yes, well thank StarClan our apprentices are excellent hunters!" meowed Browntail. "StarClan is the band of heavenly warrior cats that watch over the clans. After a cat dies, his spirit goes to hunt joyesly with StarClan forever." redpaw said to bluepaw, reminding her. "yes I know!" she snapped."then you must know the warrior code-" redpaw started, only to be interrupted by bluepaw. "The warrior code is the set of sacred rules that all Clan cats are to follow if they plan to join StarClan after they die. According to the warrior code, the clan ALWAYS comes first." she said in a matter-of-factly way. Then the three apprentices chose a piece of fresh kill each. Then, with Redpaw in the lead, they trotted over to the old tree stump where the apprentices shared meals. Bluepaw looked around and thought,_ "This is my first meal as a ThunderClan apprentice!"_ The three young cats chattered about many different topics as they shared their meals. Then they all gathered around together and began to lick each other's fur. This was called "sharing tounges." Which is when the Clan cats groom each other and catch up on the news of the day. After this, the cats pushed pack into the apprentice's den, tired and full. "Goodnight Redpaw, Goodnight Lionpaw,"Bluepaw mewed as she settled in her nest of moss. "Night" mewed Redpaw and Lionpaw at the same time. Just as Bluepaw was falling into a deep sleep, she wondered what kind of a future she had in this clan.

"Bluepaw!" a voice called. "BLuepaw!" the voice repeated. "c'mon we've got to go to training!" As Bluepaw's eyes ajusted, she soon was able to recognize Lionpaw's voice as he called to her ugently. "Coming," she mewed groggily, as she stumbled out of the den. Then she remembered,_ "I begin training today!"_ her sleepiness evaporated instantly and she bounded to the clearing. She stretched her lazy muscles, seathing and unseathing her claws. Then she shivered. It was another cold day of leafbare. "Cold isn't it?" the sound startled Bluepaw. Then she turned her head to see Redpaw. "Yes! Bitter," she replied. Well, im off for training! See you later!" Redpaw called. "See you," mewed Bluepaw, and she watched Redpaw dash into the forest to meet his mentor. "Now it is time for YOU to go to training," Bluepaw whipped her head around in an instant to see Browntail standing a few tail lengths behind her. "Today I will show you the boundries you will be defending and hunting in," he finished. "Lets go!' mewed Bluepaw enthusiasticlly. Before the two cats could leave the camp, they were stopped by Runningstar. "Browntail!" he called. "I want you in the evwning patrol when the time comes," "Certainly," mewed Bluepaw's mentor. Bluepaw looked up in awe at the clan leader. She had a deep respect fpr him, and she hoped to be a warrior just like him someday. "Have a good training session Bluepaw!" said Runningstar. "I will Runningstar," she replied with a respectful dip of her head. She watched as Runningstar turned and trotted back to the camp. "Now, about those borders," said Browntail. They walked for a time. Then Browntail stopped Bluepaw. "This is the RiverClan border," he explained. Bluepaw listened on carefully, she didn't want to miss one word her mentor said. "You may never cross this border following prey. You will know when you have come too far, for their scent markers will be stronger than anywhere else. "I see," Bluepaw whispered. "Good" said her mentor. They walked again for a time, untill another strange scent filled Bluepaw's nostrils. She had to wrinkle her nose at the odor. It stunk of strange fumes. "What is that?" she asked. "That," mewoed Browntail, "Is the Thunderpath," As Bluepaw watched in silent awe,she heard a roaring sound,and a huge monster flew across the hard gray path. She jumped back, terrified. "Its okay," mewoed her mentor. "The mosters never leave the Thunderpath," Bluepaw couldn't stop shaking. Browntail noticed this, and he took a short break. "What is that smell beyond the Thunderpath?" asked Bluepaw. "That is ShadowClan. We have reached their border. Remember that smell," mewed Browntail after a short pause, and Bluepaw thought she heard a dark tone in his voice. "I will Browntail," mewed Bluepaw, and a shiver ran down her spine. She had heard stories of ShadowClan. They were fierce, and did not tolerate intruders. "Now, lets keep going,"said Browntail, and Bluepaw was relieved to put more and more distance between her and the foul stench of the Thunderpath. After walking for a while, they stopped once again. "This is the WindClan border," mewed Browntail. "When you make your trip to Highstones with Runningstar,you must pass through this teritory. It is very windy on the moorlands," _"I hope I remember all of these borders when I have an assesment!"_ thought Blupaw with a bit of worry. "Now lets head deeper into our territory, then you can hunt for the elders," Browntail said. "As an apprentice, you must always hunt for the elders, then for yourself," "I understand, Browntail," Then she smelled another strange scent. "What's that?"she asked her mentor. Browntail inhaled deeply. "Rouge cats," he muttered darkly. Rouge cats are cats who dont belong to a clan, but have no twolegs to take care of them. They live on their own. "We'll have to watch out for them," said Browntail.

When they were deep into their territory, Bluepaw began to get tired, and she couldn't wait to hunt and then settle down on her den. "I want to see you hunt," meowed Browntail. "Alright, Browntail," replied Bluepaw, as she dropped into her hunting crouch. She opened her mouth to taste the air for prey then she smelled it._ Pigon! _ She slowly stalked her prey. Soon she was in view of the pigon. She stepped as lightly as she could. The pigon detected her when she was only a few fox lengths away. But by then it was too late. A flutter of wings, a swish of blue fur, and it was all over. Bluepaw gripped the bird firmly in her mouth and trotted triumpantly back to her mentor. This was her first catch as an apprentice, but not her first catch ever. When she was just a young kit she had caught a few mice that had strayed too far into the camp. When she reached Browntail, he looked very pleased. "Excellent!' he mewed. "Great catch. Take that to the fresh kill pile and then take something for yourself; you've had a rough day. See you at training tomorrow," See you tomorrow, Browntail!" mewed Bluepaw as she trotted back to camp. She dropped her pigon, and then took a mouse for herself. "How was trainig today?" asked Redpaw as he reached the tree stump and settled next to Bluepaw. "Great!" mewed Bluepaw in reply. Then Lionpaw came to join them. "How are you guys," he asked as he arrived. Then they chatted on and shared tongues untill Silverpelt was high in the sky. Then they trotted back into the den and settled down into their nice warm nests.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer yes i forgot before

Erin Hunter owns warriors, chill.

**A/N thanks wolfpelt! I started writing this story like, a year ago, and by the time we had writing classes at school I was already at chapter 5. My tab button is screwed up, so I had to indent paragraphs by the space bar.. And sorry about the mistakes, I hadn't intended on anyone reading this, I was just being lame and wrote for my own enjoyment. well. here's the chappy. **

* * *

Chapter 2

_Bluepaw had been an apprentice for_ 3 moons now. She has grown and her fighting moves were steadily improving.

"Attack me," mewed Browntail. He was with Bluepaw in the training hollow, where they had been for a long part of the day.

"Okay," meowed Bluepaw. She was excited;. She would get to show off her fighting moves to her mentor. She raced toward him, and then leaped, aiming for his back. But Browntail seemed to expect it, and took a quick step to one side, leaving Bluepaw to land on the hard earth.

"You must be quicke-" but the rest of Browntail's words were a screech as Bluepaw flew at him.

She managed to flip him over, and kick him with her feet. She sent him flying off a few tail lengths away.

"Excellent!" mewed the brown tom. "Extreme improvement. Now go hunt and then head back to camp. This was a great training session,"

"Thank you," mewed Bluepaw. In a short while, she had punced a squirrel, a magpie, and a mouse. Then a voice sounded behind her.

"May I join you?" Bluepaw turned to see Lionpaw standing a few feet away.

"Sure," mewed Bluepaw. She was glad to have company.

When they finished, it took them two trips to haul all of their catch back to camp. The rest of the clan was clearly impressed. Bluepaw looked into the sky. It was growing dark. It was a full moon tonight_."We can meet in peace at the Gathering at Four Trees today!" _Bluepaw thought excitedly.Soon the cats chosen would leave for the Gatering. Bluepaw wondered which apprentices would be chosen to go tonight. Usually it was Lionpaw and Speckledpaw who went, for they were the edest apprentices.

Then the warrior Blackpelt trotted over to her.

"Runningstar want to see you," mewed the smokey she-cat. Bluepaw got up and began to walk towards the leader's den nervously. _"What could Runningstar want with me?"_ she thought. _"Have I broken the warrior code?"_ When she arrived at the mouth of his den, Runningstar's voice called,

"Come in Bluepaw," Very slowly, Bluepaw entered the cave. Then she looked expectantly at Runningstar. "I have chosen you and Redpaw to go to the Gathering tonight," he mewed. Bluepaw could hardly believe it.

"Really?" she cried. "Thank you Runningstar!"

"Go and eat now Bluepaw," said the ThunderClan leader as he dismissesd her. Bluepaw dipped her head and ran out. She ran untill she got to the apprentices' den. She went over to Redpaw who was gnawing at a bone, and yowled excitedly,

"We're going to the Gathering!" Immediatly Redpaw's eyes lit up.

"Really?' he asked.

"Yes, Runningstar's just told me," Then the two went to the fresh kill pile and picked put their meals. When they had finished and the moon was high, Runningstar called to all the cats coming. They all clustered around their leader, Bluepaw and Redpaw among them.

They said good bye to Lionpaw and Speckledpaw, and then charged after their leader. It was a long run to Fourtrees, but Bluepaw barely noticed. She was too excited. When they arrived, They waited at the top a the hill. Bluepaw looked down at the clearing. By the scents, ShadowClan and WindClan were already present.

Runningstar signaled with a flick of his tail for his warriors to descend into the hollow. The ThunderClan party charged into the clearing.There was a group of elders, with two elders that Bluepaw recognized, they were Murkyfur and the beautiful she-cat Stripedlily. Bluepaw recognized some of the cats from stories she'd heard. She saw a young WindClan warrior called Talltail, a young ShadowClan warrior Raggedfur, and the leaders of both the clans.

Also, there were riverclan warriors shadetail and waterface, talking to their apprentices, needlepaw and shrubpaw. Redpaw and Bluepaw looked around, then they both trotted to a group of apprentices. They were talking about stories that the elders of their clans tell.

Bluepaw had heard many of the stories before. Then, leaving Redpaw to talk to the other apprentices, Bluepaw trotted off to find Browntail. She soon found him taking with a group of WindClan warriors. They were talking about a recent battle between RiverClan and WindClan. Bluepaw listened closely. Then she heard the rustle of the tall grass, and turned to see the RiverClan cats appearing in the clearing. Soon, a yowl sounded from the Great Rock that signaled the start of the meeting.

Lightstar, the leader of RiverClan spoke first. He talked of new kits and new warriors. Then Runningstar went up. He first started by addressing the clans then he said,

"As the season of leafbare comes to an end, I would like to say that the forest has blessed ThunderClan with many kits this season." Then he talked of one of the young kits getting over a sickness. Then he stepped away and the next leaders took his place. When all the leaders had finished, there was a short amount of time to talk to the other cats again. Bluepaw heard a few warriors from each clan talking in a group.

"Has anyone else scented those rouge warriors on your land?" asked a RiverClan cat.

"Yes" answered ShadowClan warrior.

"They stole a mouse once!" cried a WindClan warrior. " I scented it!" BLuepaw wondered what to make of the new sightings of the rogues. She shook the thoughts away and turned to look for other apprentices.

After a bit more of gossiping, the clans soon gathered around their leaders, preparing for the journey home. Then Bluepaw spotted one warrior glaring at her. This ThunderClan warrior was Thistleclaw.

He was a young warrior, just out of his apprentice days. Thistleclaw always hated and resented Bluepaw, but the young she-cat had no idea why. The big gray warrior was always glaring at her, cutting sharply in front of her at the fresh kill pile, and if they were in hunting partols together, he nipped at her and snarled. She thought it was probablly because Runningstar had been paying more attention to Bluepaw than him. But this was only because he was keeping an eye on her training. Bluepaw looked away sharply. Then the ThunderClan cats left the clearing and headed home.

The moon had risen 3 times since the Gathering. Bluepaw had just returned from training.

"Bluepaw!" a cry sounded from from across the clearing. She turned to see Thistleclaw walking toward her. "Runningstar has ordered you and me to go on a hunting patrol," he said when he approached her.

"oh," Bluepaw responded.

"Now," he said, and without waiting for a reply he jumped up and exited through the gorse tunnel. With a sigh, Bluepaw followed. _"A hunting patrol with Thistleclaw,"_ she thought._ "Just want I wanted to do today._ Once the two cats were in the forest, Blueaw scented rabbit. In an instant her body dropped into a hunting crouch.

"What kind of a crouch is that?" snorted Thistleclaw.

"Oh, its a hunting crouch Thistlclaw, I guess you didn't know," Bluepaw retorted, barely suppressing her extreme anger. A few moments later, she had the warm body of a rabbit between her jaws. For the rest of the patrol, Thistlclaw stayed quiet. Bluepaw was more than glad when they finally returned back to camp.

Then she padded off to look for Redpaw and Lionpaw. She soon found them having a mock-fight outside the apprentice's den. Speckledpaw was watching close by. When the fight was over, Redpaw landed on top, dispite Lionpaw's bigger size. Speckledpaw let out an amused purr. Bluepaw went over to join them. Soon, Silverpelt would be in the sky. It was already begining to get dark. Though it was still getting dark early, leafbare was coming to an end, and the weather was already improving. The four apprentices trotted over to the freshkill pile. Browntail approached them.

"Have any of you brought Grayfang any fresh kill?" he asked.

"Not yet," said Redpaw. Grayfang was their medicine cat.

"I will," Bluepaw offered.

"Yes, we'll all go," said Lionpaw. They picked out two of the juciest looking mice and padded over to the split rock where Grayfang had his den.

"Grayfang!" called Redpaw. "Come in," answered a voice from far back in the den. They trotted in and saw the big gray tom organizing his herbs.

"Hello there youngsters," he said when he became in sight of them.

"Hey Grayfang," they all said. "Oh fresh kill," he said.

"Thank you," "Any time," said Bluepaw. Then a yowl sounded. It was Runningstar calling the clan together.Lionpaw, Redpaw, and Bluepaw raced over to the Highrock. It was the naming of new apprentices.

"Hey Bluepaw!" called Blackpelt. "Come and sit by me!" Bluepaw trotted over to her. She settled down happily, glad that one of the respected warriors of the clan was also one of her best friends.

When Bluepaw was taking Grayfang his dinner, she had missed the begining of the meeting.

"Quickfoot," called Runningstar. "You have told me you are ready for your first apprentice. You will be mentor to Frostpaw," he flicked his tail to motion to a pretty white she-cat sitting at the foot of the Highrock. Then Runningstar spoke to the white cat.

"Untill you have earned your warrior name, you wil be called Frostpaw. Then Qucikfoot and Frostpaw touched noses and padded back into the crowd. There was another white cat waiting at the foot of the rock.

"Patchpelt," said Runningstar, looking at a patcy black and white tom."You are ready for another apprentice. You will mentor Whitepaw," he finshed. The young white cat on the Highrock bounced forward excitedly.

Then mentor and apprentice touched noses as walked back to the other cats. Runningstar nodded and dismissed the clan. They called the new apprentices by their names. The four other apprentices waited outside the den for the new apprentices to arrive. Soon they were there.

"Hey Whitepaw! Hey Frostpaw!" called Redpaw.

"ugh... hi," started Frostpaw.

"Hi there!'' called Whitepaw. He was not as shy as Frostpaw, Bluepaw observed. Speckledpaw showed Frostpaw around while Lionpaw, Redpaw, and Bluepaw showed Whitepaw around. When the apprentices were all aquainted, they headed for the fresh kill pile. Bluepaw aimed for a juicy looking mouse as her meal. Then, Thistleclaw stepped in front of her. He took the mouse, then dropped it and snarled at her.

Then he gathered his mouse and stalked away. None of the other cats had seen this little show Thistleclaw had put on, they were all too busy enjoying their meals.

"C'mon Bluepaw," mewed Whitepaw. "Let's go eat,"

"Right," she muttered. Once they had finished sharing tongues and had heading to the den the night, Bluepaw managed to put Thistleclaw out of her mind.

Light was streaming in the den when Bluepaw woke.

"Bluepaw," came Blackpelt's cheery voice. "Will you come on patrol with me?"

"Sure," said Bluepaw. She gave her chest a couple of quick licks and then hurried out after Blackplet. When they were past the gorse tunnel, they began to play as they patroled. Bluepaw could never do this if she were on patrol with Thistleclaw. They played in the tall grass. Then they headed for the RiverClan border.

"All's well here," mewed Blackplet happily.

"Thank StarClan too," replied Bluepaw, "If it weren't, there could have been a patrol out to attack us, most likely not a battle we could win!"

"Naw," meowed Blackpelt . "Once they smelled me coming, they ran for their dens, tail down,"

"Right, What was i thinking?" Blackpelt retorted playfully. They walked on and checked the rest of the borders. There were no problems anywhere. Then they headed back to camp. When they entered, Redpaw was padding toward Bluepaw.

"Wanna go hunting?" he asked. "Our mentors are giving us the day off,"

"Be right with you," said Bluepaw. Then she turned to Blackpelt.

"Meet up with you later?" she asked.

"Try and avoid it," mewed the black she-cat misceviously.

Then Bluepaw ran after Redpaw toward the gorse tunnel. As they prowled their territory, mouths open to catch the scent of prey, Bluepaw and Redpaw looked like experianced warriors. It wasn't long before they smelled prey. "Squirrel," mewoed Redpaw with a bright light shining in his eyes.

It was nibblng on a nut behind a big tree. Bluepaw flicked her tail to signal and Redpaw went around one side of the tree and Bluepaw the other. By the time the squirrel had caught their scent, it was too late. Bluepaw chased it toward Redpaw, who, with his bushy red tail bristling, caught the squirrel.

"Let's bury it here shall we?" he asked. "We'll come back for it later,"

So they dug a hole and put the fresh kill in it. Then they continud to walk. But suddenly, a strange scent hit the roof of Bluepaw's mouth. Redpaw smelled it too, for he glanced at Bluepaw wit ha puzzeled look.

"Let's follow it," decided Bluepaw out loud. She sniffed again.

_"Rouge cats!" _she thought. The ones that had been scented before! She was in even more of a hurry to find the end of the trail. These cats could be threatening her clan. The two cats padded on, noses to the ground, following the unfamiliar scent. It led them deep into ThunderClan territory.

Soon, Bluepaw could smell the acid stench of the Thunderpath. Then it came into view. The long, black stone path seemed to stretch on forever. Bluepaw and Redpaw looked at each other. The scent of the rouge cats was already fading, if they didn't keep following it, they'd lose the trail completly. Bluepaw nodded to Redpaw. They were going to cross the Thunderpath, into hostile ShadowClan territory.But Blupaw knew she had to do it for her clan. She stepped cautiously toward the path. As she lifted one paw, a brightly colored monster flew past her. It threw up a big dusty cloud of mud.

Bluepaw shrank back for a moment, but remembered her ugency and went to take another step when a familliar but very unplesant scent filled the air. She heard a low growl. The two apprentices whipped their heads around at once. The cat standing behind them was Thistleclaw.


End file.
